


Unwelcome guest

by tenyearsago



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, My First Fanfic, Party King Thranduil, Please Don't Hate Me, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 23:47:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1366210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenyearsago/pseuds/tenyearsago
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first fanfiction and i'm new to this so please be patient with me ,<br/>Also since English is not my first language there will probably be grammer mistakes sorry about that .<br/>This is just an intro but if you want to i will develop the story further.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction and i'm new to this so please be patient with me ,  
> Also since English is not my first language there will probably be grammer mistakes sorry about that .  
> This is just an intro but if you want to i will develop the story further.

> You are being dragged to a long hall by guards, you shack your hands aggressively trying to make them looing their grip, but instant they tighten it.  
>  You knew you were in deep trouble, entering the kingdom with no permission and wandering around. First you were unnoticed but when a pack of orcs invade the woods and disturbed the peace you knew something is about to happen.   
>   
>   The guards stopped at great wooden doors, amazed by their beauty you stare at them for a short while. When they begin to open, the guards pushed you in, stripped you from your sword and bow, and stood still without letting go of their grip.  
>   
>  You look around, in front of you steps leading to a great wooden throne, which is empty. You wander to yourself what will come to you. When your thoughts are being interrupted by a low voice ordering somewhat in elvish.  
>  You see a tall, slim yet muscular figure in front of you, approaching the throne and sits down resting his right leg on the left one.  
>  "What do we have here?" the voice echoed in the room, when one of the guards answered "An invader, My king "   
>  You did not look but you felt his eyes staring, examining you, he could not assume much since you are dressed a long black cloak and covered a matching hood which hides most of your face, letting only a small part of your mouth and chin peer out of it.  
>  "What were you seeking in my woods?" the voice purred towards you. You kept your mouth shut since you knew that if you let your thoughts out it will most likely bring death upon you. The voice asked secondly in much angrier tone, then commanded something in elvish to one of the guards. As he approached, you closed your eyes starting to embrace the thought of death, then in a quick move he pulled your hood back revealing your relieved face and (h\l) (h\c) hair; slowly you opened your eyes and looked at the king's face, unreadable expression on him.   
>  "Human" he murmured to himself, asking in a softer yet still angry voice "Why did you enter my kingdom?" You remained silent.   
>  "This is your last chance. Now, tell me why you came here."    
>  You did not realize what you're doing when you made a single deadly move, shock your head in refusal.   
>  The king furiously growled at the guards to take you away. You were dragged back down the hall until you reached a cell block, the guards opened one of them throw you in and locked you away.     
>  You sat on the ground thinking to yourself when through the bars you saw a guards approaching, he laid a tray of food on the floor near you and left, you were starving but too proud to eat.   
>   
>  You woke up the next morning more tired than you ever were, reconsidering your actions, when you heard steps coming towards you, it was a guard.   
>  "The king demands to see you" being too tired to walk by yourself you were again dragged down the hall.       
>   
> When finally again facing the throne in front of you, empty.   
>  The king was sitting on a large chair at the end of a long dining table; the guards turned around and left, leaving you both alone.  
>  "I am tired of playing games." His voice sighing, while his hand reached his wine glass, he took a long sip and looked at you, noticing you're barely can keep on your feet. "Sit." 


	2. Of elves and wine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went slightly further with the story ,i know it may not be the best but it's still my first fic and it's only the beginning.

 

>  You were too tired for your proud thoughts and took a sit at a chair not far from the king.  
>  "Why are you not eating?" the king asked in the same sighing voice.  
>  "I'm not hungry." You said in a more confident voice than you though . "Liar." He murmured to himself again.  
>  "Will you finally tell me why you are here?" sighing once more.  
>  "I can't" you replied quietly, "And why is that?" the king asked curiously. "Because I don't know."  
>  "Explain"  
>  *sigh* "I went out to practice my bow and I got drown inside, by curiosity I suppose... I was fascinated and started wandering around when I thought of leaving it was too late. I- I did not intend to bother anyone, certainly not y-you."  
>  You noticed the king was looking at you, without doing anything else.  
>  "I'm not sure why, but I believe you." The king said calmly.  
>  You felt relieved all over, "But..." You froze in place "It does not absolve you from being an invader."  
>  "Your highness please." You cried out to him. He did not respond and reached for his wine; " Thranduil, king of the woodland realm" the king said and looked at you, waiting for you to introduce yourself. "oh I-I'm (y\n)."  
>  "Mmm". "Very well, you will not be imprisoned; instant     
>   you will be my personal servant until I consider your debt paid."  
>  You slightly smirked nodding.  
>  "Then it's decided, now eat and later you will be escorted to your chamber." And with that announcement the king got up and left.  
>  You gladly eat and when you got out a maid was waiting for you, you followed her to a corridor, at the end of it was a medium bedroom "This is where you stay." The maid said with calming voice and said goodbye and left.  
>  Being awfully tired you went straight to bed and fell asleep.  
>   
>  You woke up the next day full of strength, you have found a dress near your bed, you put it on since it will probably be inappropriate to walk around the kingdom and serve the king with brown pants and a black hood. You left your room searching for the king, the castle was big and it was easy to get lost, you walked for a while when you bumped into an elf. He was in some way similar to the king, long golden hair and blue eyes, as you quickly started apologizing to him he slightly laughed "Don’t worry about it, you must be new here I've never seen you before, well luckily it was just me, if you'd bump into my father that would be a bit of trouble." He said with a smile.  
>  "His father?" you thought to yourself, when it suddenly hit you "A-are you the?... I'm so sorry my prince!" he laughed again "Please, call me Legolas."   
>   
>  "O-ok, may I ask for your help? I can't find your father"  
>  "Oh yes of course! He is at a conference, it will be over soon, and I should go now to attend it."  
>  You thanked him and carried on.  
>   
>  A few hours later you went to the hall and found Thranduil there "Oh (y\n) I've wondered where you are, follow me." You followed the king to the dining table, as he sat down and eat, while you served him. "A dress fits you more than pants and boots." He said with half a smile. "T-Thank you, my king." You felt a slight blush appearing on your cheek. He noticed it.  
>  "There will be a party tonight, and I want you to go with me…as a servant of course." Half a smile was laid on his lips again. "Now you go off to change for the occasion." You nodded and left.  
>  When you entered your chamber the maid who led you there last night was waiting for you with a smile and a new dress in her hands, "C'mon let's get you dressed."  
>  "A bit fancy dress for a servant." You murmured "The king insists." She said with a wide smile on her pleasant face.  
>  You were already dressed and ready to leave when you heard a knock; "Come in" The door swung open, Legolas standing in the doorway "Hello, (y\n)." He said with a smile "My father is conversing with lord Elrond and asked me to call you." You nod and follow Legolas to the dining table where you find the king and lord Elrond discussing, at the time you mostly refill Thranduil's glass with wine and occasionally lord Elrond's. When they finished the king marked to you with his hand to follow them to the party.  
>  When you got there you saw more elves than you ever did in your life, following the king around fetching his wine more often now, you kept catching sights of female elves looking at you with mocking eyes, and you're getting concerned and slightly intimated about being the only human in the entire castle.  
>  While the king was conversing with other lords you heard a voice from behind "Don't mind them, they are jealous of you being younger and better looking."  
>  You turned around and saw Legolas giggling; you smiled at him and blushed. When Thranduil called you, Legolas told you he thinks his father got a little too much wine and you should get him to his chamber, you agreed and did as he said.  
>  When Thranduil agreed to go back to his chamber you were sure he was drunk.  
>  You followed him to his chamber, when you got in you saw a great bed and led him to it "No, not yet." Thranduil said "I need to clean up first."  
>  "B-But my king you are not in a condition to do anything at the moment." You sighed.  
>  "Well than you are." You were shocked and looked at the king with big eyes. "Come on." You swallowed the air and fetched a bowl filled with warm water and a towel.  
>  You came back to find your king top bare and waiting, you let out a silent gasp to the sight of his bare chest across the room, walking over to him you hesitated for a moment but  started rubbing his hard chest. He placed his hand on your left shoulder for support; his touch gives your body a tingling heat, you see his eyes getting shut slowly, when he lays the hand that was on your shoulder to your check, stroking it lightly "That's enough for tonight, thank you my dear." He lies down and fell asleep.  
>   
>   "You certainly are drunk my king." You murmured to yourself , took the bowel and turned to the door. _  
>   
> _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for now and Thanks to anyone who read this and the first one and thanks for the kudos!  
> (✿◠‿◠)


	3. Precious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it took me waaay to long to post anything but i was simply blocked. And i still am   
> A big thank you to anyone who have been reading this! ❤

Waking the next morning was rather hard for you , your feet felt sore from running around but the worst part was the constant thinking  
"Will he remember?" , "Is he going to be angry?", "Will he send me away? no, no he won't I still need to serve my punishment".   
Even though leaving was the first thing you wished to do as soon as you got here, now the thought of it is making you nothing but upset.  
"I can't be late", you quickly get dressed and leave to find the king. 

After wandering around for what felt like forever, and bothering several elf maids and guards you finally get to the throne room.   
Going in further you see Thranduil and Legolas conversing, you stay in distance since it will be rude to interrupt.   
Legolas turns with a nod to leave, greeting you with a small smile on his way out,   
" Tira ten' rashwe!" Thranduil calls to him.   
The king sighs and rubs his temple with his hand as if trying to ease a headache.   
"(y\n)" the sudden call frighten you slightly, "Yes my king?"  
"There will be a council today, in the large hall, you will be serving my guests there". He paused "And get me wine."   
It took you a moment to analyze his words, well and stop staring at him. You nodded and turned to leave for the wine cellar. 

You were relieved he did not mention the events of last night.   
After approaching a guard and getting the directions to the wine cellar you walk there in a hurry, your (h\c) (h\l) swaying slightly.  
All you could think of was leaving; you've been serving the elvenking for a short while but have been drenched of your strength and spirits,  
due to the looks you were getting while you walked the halls of the castle.  
It was as if you could read their minds, thinking how unworthy you are to walk in their kingdom and serving their king.   
You begin to think so yourself, why are you not in a cell? The king has many servants of his kingdom that can do the simple tasks you're doing, so why?

You dismissed the thought when you were at the entrance of the throne room with the king's wine.   
He was simply sitting there; his gaze seemed to be looking at nothing, as if he was in deep thought, you caught yourself staring, but you could not help yourself, he looks breathtaking, his features so delicate yet sharp, every detail of him was the utter definition of perfection, he looked simply… precious. 

Your staring lasted few seconds the most yet it felt as if eternity had passed. You quickly lowered your head and cleared your throat in order to get his attention.  
He lifted his gaze in an instant and nodded for you to approach him. You did as told, climbing the few stairs to his throne and served his beverage while trying your best to avoid his eyes, flawless eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (h\l) - hair length  
> (h\c) - hair colour   
> Tira ten' rashwe - Look out / Be careful
> 
> I know this chapter is kind of slow and dry but it's better than nothing.  
> Thank you all for your kudos & nice comments, knowing you like my work is what helps me keep going (✿◠‿◠)


	4. Author's note

Hello , if you were waiting for a chapter i'm so sorry, i've had a block for while and i still am studying intensely.  
Thank you for reading and for your patience !

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave feedback if you found any mistakes or want to give me a tip or anything else.   
> Thank you for reading!(✿◠‿◠)


End file.
